


Dynamic Duo, Gumi's Story

by SphericalRainbow



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalRainbow/pseuds/SphericalRainbow
Summary: Gumi was a troublemaker, known for her dangerous behavior and antics. She didn't like to admit she was lonely; she had the two things anyone ever needed: a best friend and music. When Gumi is caught doing something she shouldn't be, she has the option of fines or a new music competition. It seemed like a no-brainer, until she met her partner. GumiKu, T-M for sexual themes.





	1. It Was Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FanFiction, but also decided to post it here too. It's actually been in plotting mode for about a year now, but some stuff's happened, and I lost my writing muse. I've recovered, and now we're back at it!

The first thing I saw and heard when I opened my eyes was crowds screaming my name and lights dancing on the walls. Admittedly, the feeling it rewarded me wasn’t that bad, despite my utter confusion. I looked down and found the source of weight around my neck was thanks to my neck strap on my electric guitar, weighing down my body like shackles. I looked back out to the crowd, and taking their cheers as an invitation, I smiled, and waved my hand above my head. I wasn’t tired, nor breathless, even though it seems I’d performed for them seconds before. It all seemed so … natural. Like I was supposed to be there, like it was the purpose of my life.

Then, I looked beside me, and that’s when I saw _her_.

She had long, beautiful, turquoise pigtails that stretched all the way to her mid-back. Her smile was just as bright, though her body language wasn’t as enthusiastic. The colors danced on her face, lighting up her already-bright blue eyes. She bit her lip, then turned to me before flashing the most breathtaking smile I’d ever seen flash across a girl’s lips.

Then, the crowd began to cheer in unison, though not saying anything comprehensible. It grew louder and louder, and more and more excitement and energy pulsed through my veins.

And my eyes opened again, and I was in my bedroom, walls still dark and boring. I sat up, running my hand through my grungy green hair before using the other to silence my alarm. I sat there for a moment, unwilling to move. After a long moment of contemplation, I finally threw my legs over the side of my bed. I then stared into my empty closet, dragging my empty shell of a body close to the doors. I reached in and pulled my uniform from inside, then looked to my mirror. I didn’t want to go, but maybe I could find Fukase long enough to tell him to meet at our meeting spot later today. I looked into the mirror, running my fingers through my messy bangs in an attempt to make them look average enough and not like a mop on my head, then smacked my lips before going downstairs and into the kitchen.

Like usual, no one was home but me. Not like I cared, it just meant I had to listen to some teachers bitch about how I was late again. I sighed, grabbing a banana from the counter before observing it. It was bruised and browning, but more yellow than the others. Shrugging it off, I headed to the door and out into the dawning yard, grabbing my bag with me as I left.

I didn’t get along with the others at school. Everyone was annoying as hell, or mean as hell, or just hell in general. I got grades just good enough to pass me to the next grade, and that was due to, well, never wanting to show up, honestly. My only friend was a boy named Fukase, who lived a few houses down from me.

I was, what you could consider, an outcast: not anywhere close to fitting in, and no intention to fix that. And no, Fukase isn’t my boyfriend. He’s barely tolerable enough to be more than an acquaintance.

After about 45 minutes of walking, I finally made it to the campus grounds. You’d think, with me being in college for two years, I would be able to afford to drive, but that’s out of the question. Owning cars is furthest from my mind; they’re stressful to maintain and expensive to own, and vice versa. Ma and Pa were never home, so that added to the long list of reasons titled “Why Gumi Shouldn’t Afford To Drive”.

Despite that, walking isn’t so bad. It reminds me of how horrid my life is.

I saw a flash of red flicker before my eyes, and my gait quickened. I trotted up to the owner of the flashy, red hair, and pulled on his shirt. “How dare you abandon me yesterday,” I hissed playfully, and he turned to me. At first, there was a look of shock on his face. Then, it was melted away and replaced with amusement.

“Sorry, but not sorry. I had a date.” He stuck his tongue out at me, grabbing me into a chokehold and ruffling my hair. I snorted, pulling away from his grip and glared up at him.

“I was so alone. What if I got caught?”

“That’s your fault. The spot is yours, after all.”

I sighed; that was a good point. I shook my head, pulling his arm. “One lecture, then come with me.”

“I have three more after, I can’t miss them,” he retorted, then looked to the clock as we stepped inside. “Maybe after classes.” I groaned, toying with my hair with my free hand. I then let my gaze flick to the other students. “My parents spent too much money for me to skip. That’s what it’s like coming from the other side of the region.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get enough bitching and moaning about attendance from admins, I don’t need it from you, too.” He snickered, though he knew I was right. “Go on to your lectures then, I guess I’ll go alone.” I flashed him a pout, then moved on to the lecture behind the door beside me.

Normally, when you get to classes, people are quiet when you arrive, not saying a word; however, as I strode in, their anger of my disruption screamed through their glares. I simply nodded, then took a seat near the door. It was a long walk here, may as well make it worth it, I suppose.

~~~~~

After my lecture ended, I was ready to go back, despite not having paid any attention while there.

“So, Gumi,” you may be thinking, “why are you in college if you won’t take advantage of it?” Easy. I’m a genius, and they couldn’t resist me being there. I made my way in with scholarships and student aid, but I never took advantage of what I was being given. I just, to put simply, didn’t care.

Now was the part of my day where I take the strenuous walk home, abandoning three other classes I had that day. I pulled my bag lazily over my shoulder as I rose from my seat and slinked out the door. I then stepped to the hall, then outside, then the road that took me home. I sighed, brushing the hair that fell on my face from the wind, tucking green strands behind my ear. I changed roads to the quickest route home, sighing boredly.

After minutes of walking in silence, I dug my phone from my jacket pocket, then my earbuds from my uniform pocket. I plugged them into the device, then the buds in my ears. After selecting some music, I made my way down the trail, just a bit more content than before. Music was my way of life. It made it just a bit more bearable. It makes you forget about everything that could possibly be going wrong and try to make it right again with its beautiful, musical, reassuring arms.

I stepped in rhythm to the song’s beat, closing my eyes as I snuck into the woods behind my neighborhood. I began imagining myself on the stage again, crowds around me cheering and crying my name loud enough for cities over to hear. The rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I started to air-guitar to the song playing now. I was bobbing my head, spinning around, and looking like a complete fool, though no one would ever know.

I found my way to the old worn-down shed in the woods. These woods were actually strictly off-limits, but I didn’t care about that. I haven’t gotten hurt yet, so all’s good, I suppose. I used the large, mossy rock beside the shed as a stool to climb on the tin roof, then I let my legs dangle over the side haphazardly. I smiled, looking around at the empty woodland around me. The shrubbery and music were the only company I ever needed. I sighed contently, closing my eyes, and lowered my head.

I wanted to be known. I wanted to make music, make people cry so loud their voices grow sore.

 

But that was just a dream.


	2. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi looks back on her childhood to wrack up where her love for music began, and how her crazy friendship with Fukase started in the first place.

** Chapter Two - Flashback **

 

We first moved to that neighborhood when I was about six or seven. When we first got there, I was pretty content, though I didn’t like the house itself. The neighborhood was really nice, believe it or not, and it had its own sports area and pool.

 

I loved the neighborhood, just not the house. Our house wasn’t quite as nice as the others; it was a bit run down and shabby, but just enough so that it didn’t quite look outcasted. It was a dusty brick home, two stories and muggy. The yard wasn’t in great shape, but not that bad either.

 

Usually, we would try to make an effort of meeting our neighbors, but this place was a bit different. It was as if they were ashamed of having “that” house. I, however, used to be a social butterfly, and I went to meet each neighbor on my own time. I would knock on each door, smiling brightly as the doors opened. “Hi!” I would cry, largest smile on a little girl’s face as my eyes glowing with enthusiasm, “I’m GumI! We just moved in!” It usually earned me a “that’s nice” before I was shushed away so the adults could do their boring nonsense that I still don’t understand at nineteen years old.

 

This neighborhood was filled with typically older people--people who had children who are now out on their own, so they can afford bigger, better houses. Most of these people didn’t have kids running around my age, is my point, so I was shrugged off for most of the neighborhood.

 

Come another month. I was still getting to know everyone. I had this system of going to a new house everyday after school. This time, I was expecting the same shrug and “that’s nice, sweetie”, so I wasn’t so encouraged. I, nonetheless, dragged my little feet to the house that stood on the side of the neighborhood opposite of my house. I raised my little fist and knocked.

 

To my surprise, a little boy opened the door.

 

At first, he looked as stunned as I did. After a few blinks, he turned and called out. “Ma! A girl is here!” Immediately, fear gripped my chest and made it cold. I whimpered, and he slipped outside, sitting on the stairs that led to his porch. He left me room, his smile as wide as mine. He had a head of curly, fiery red hair and red eyes to match. He seemed so excited that I was there. It invited a feeling into my chest that I wasn’t quite used to, and it honestly spooked me for a moment. “My name is Fukase! What’s yours?” His smile never wavered.

 

“I’m Gumi,” I said, with just a hint of less enthusiasm. I smiled sheepishly, then looked behind us to the house. His was a lot nicer than ours, and better kept on the inside from what I could see in the window.

 

“Do you like to play video games?” He asked next.

 

“Not really,” I mumbled sheepishly, still a bit taken a bit aback by his excitement. “I have a system, but nothing much.”

 

“Do you want to play with me inside?”

 

This was new. Kids never wanted me to associate with them like this, especially outside of school where they weren’t seen. I nodded, standing up and heading inside with him.

 

~~~~

 

After playing video games until dark, I finally grabbed my bag to leave. It was only then did Fukase’s mother realize I was there.

 

“ _Fukase_ ,” she hissed, rushing to me. I flinched, watching her nervously. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea you two came inside.” She tried to flash me a warm smile, but I could feel the sinking of Fukase’s heart as he stood across the room. “Are you parents home? Do they know you’re here?”

 

I shook my head. “Ma and Pa usually aren’t home until way after I go to bed.” I flashed her a toothy grin. “I just come to look for friends after school!”

 

At the time I didn’t realize, but she seemed so sad upon hearing me say that. However, she held up her smile. “Well, are you hungry? You can stay for dinner.”

 

I nodded fervently. I had a friend! Finally! I was so ecstatic. I stayed for dinner and headed home, so beyond proud of myself. I came in, unlocking the door with the key under the mat. I took my shoes off and left them at the door, then took my bag upstairs to work on homework.

 

A few hours later, as I was settling for bed, I heard the door open again. Ma and Pa were mumbling something I couldn’t hear, then came to their room adjacent to mine. I didn’t say a word to them, as I usually didn’t. I just went back to getting ready for bed. I curled up under the sheets, smiling to myself as I recounted the day’s events.

 

As I fell asleep, he was the last one on my mind. I didn’t know it then, but that friendship would be the first permanent one I’d had in a while.

 

~~~~

 

I had started hanging out at Fukase’s house and with his family more than I did my own. It was a lot more pleasant; they didn’t seem bothered that I was there. We started doing everything together: going on trips, sharing meals, having sleepovers, everything. As we grew older and into middle school, we were inseparable. However, because of this, we grew lonely, but we didn’t mind. All we ever needed was each other’s company. We were happy the way we were.

 

We started exploring the woods behind my house when we first started high school. We would go back, play around and chit chat, then come back before dark without anyone knowing. As I mentioned before, the woods were insanely dangerous. Lots of murders happen there, and people get injured all the time back there from rocks and sudden dips in the ground. Fukase and I once ventured way back, and that’s when we found the worn down shed.

 

When we found it, I climbed onto it, sitting over the edge like I do now. He came up with me, and we looked around the shrubbery. A little worn-down shed in the middle of the woods doesn’t sound like much, but it was so private, and that’s what we loved most. We could talk about anything we wanted, do anything we wanted, and no one would catch us. We were away from the prying eyes of the world.

 

In that moment, I felt that, even back as a young teenager. I could see Fukase could feel it too.

 

So it became a habit to go. We went everyday after school, taking our bags with us and insisting to the adults that we were just staying after school. If we were caught heading that direction, our excuse was that we were heading to my house to play video games. This was our secret. We liked our secret.

 

After a while, Fukase started kind of flaking out. At first, I thought he was afraid of getting caught, but he insisted it was something else. He would never be straight up with me about it, though, and he always kind of dodged the topic.

 

It wasn’t until we went back together for the first time in about a month of me going alone with my acoustic guitar to fill the silence. We sat on the shed, but he didn’t say anything for a while, he just let me do the talking as I ranted about a girl from my class.

 

“She’s so _annoying_ ,” I was venting, running a hand through my green bangs as I kicked my feet. “All of her questions are fucking stupid too, like, ugh.” I snorted sharply from my nostrils, then I looked to Fukase. “Get what I mean?” Silence. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. “Fukase! You’re freaking me out, man, why aren’t you saying anything?”

 

That’s what it took for him to come back to his senses. He snapped back, looking to me with a dry smile. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night. She sounds like a bitch.”

 

“God, she _is_!” I hissed, throwing my head back. “She can’t just take no for an answer.” Fukase grew silent again, and I whimpered, genuine worry flooding my chest. I nudged him softly. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve barely said a word this whole time.”

 

He sighed, lowering his head to his chest. “I’m just thinking, I’m listening, I promise.”

 

I frowned, leaning against his shoulder. “I’m not dumb. Talk to me, you look bothered. Did I piss you off?”

 

He shook his head, then slid off the shed. “No, it’s not that.” He then started to walk off. “...I’m just thinking.”

 

“Fukase, please tell me what’s wrong,” I begged, following suit, but he seemed rooted in place for a moment before he actually started walking.

 

“Nothing,” he snipped back, messing with his hair as we walked. I took that as a warning to stop asking him about it, and I left the subject alone until we came back to my house. Before we parted ways, I grabbed his hand and watched him.

 

“Please tell me what’s going on so I can fix it,” I whispered. I didn’t even know this tenderness existed in my voice until it slipped out. He stared at his feet for a moment, then sighed before looking up to me.

 

“...Can we go somewhere else tomorrow after school? Not the shed, but maybe to dinner?”

 

I pursed my lips. “I mean, I guess so, but there’s no way that’s bothering you.”

 

He smiled, and it looked as if a weight was lifted off his chest. “Good, I’ll see you then,” he said, not responding to the comment I made as he turned and left.

 

That night as I lay in bed, I realized why it took so long for him to answer me.

 

He wanted a date.

 

And this date would lead to a lot of future stuff, but nothing I should share now.

 


	3. Hey Google: How Much Does a Stripper Make?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi contemplates what it takes to be a stripper and dropping out of college. She turns to her uninterested best friend, who ends up encouraging her. Chaos ensues, and another one of those weird dream-thingy's Gumi's been having lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is like, two weeks late. I'm so sorry guys. I got a new job--a real, office job--and I work 9 hours a day, and I just haven't had enough time. I would write some on my lunch breaks but that's only 30 minutes. But now, it's done! Please enjoy this --maybe-- filler chapter!

**Chapter Three**

 

“So, answer me this,” I started meekly, kicking my feet against the metal shed’s exterior, listening to it  _ clang! _ as my feet bounced off. “Just hear me out; I know you’re all into school-shit-whatever, but just listen.”

 

“I’m not dropping out, Gumi,” Fukase huffed, throwing his head of fiery red curls back so he could gaze at the setting sun’s army of clouds. “You can’t convince me.”

 

“Yeah, but can 4500 yen an hour?”

 

“Nope, not in the slightest.”   
  


I sighed, struggling yet defeated. I dropped my head in shame. “Come on, man, don’t lemme do this alone.” I looked to him, flashing my brightest, most pleading green eyes I could. He watched me for a moment, then patted my head.

 

“Look, if you wanna be a stripper and drop out, I’ll help; I’m just not gonna join you.” 

 

I stuck out my lower lip. “That’s not as fun. Look, we don’t have friends anyway. No one’s gonna be ashamed in us.”

 

“My parents will be ashamed in  _ both _ of us.”

 

I sighed, combing green hair from my eyes. “I guess so,” I admitted, a hint of defeat finally seeping into my tone of voice. “But, if  _ I _ did it, you would cheer me on, right?”

 

“You would be the sexiest one there,” Fukase snorted, shoving my shoulder lightly before sliding off the roof and onto his feet. He looked up to me, then held out his head. “Coming?”

 

“Coming where?” I questioned, reaching for his hand and jumping down with him. 

 

“The store, duh! I said I was gonna help, so let’s go experiment.”

 

I snorted, then rolled my eyes. I locked my fingers with his, then started out of the woods. “Fine, but I’m not paying for it.”

 

“Fair enough,” he mused, poking the side of my head. “Let’s get there and home before dark.”

 

~~~~~

 

There was a store not too far from the neighborhood that was kind of like a thrift store. It was kinda raggedy, kinda shady, but really cheap. It was more of a “waste your time because there’s nothing better to do” kind of store. Nonetheless, Fukase and I were here a lot. So much so, the staff knew us by name, not like I could remember theirs, however. We kept up with them about the normal shit that we went through, and they kept us up with theirs. It was maybe the closest thing I had to a real friendship besides Fukase. Was it nice? I wouldn’t like to admit so, but it wasn’t horrible either.

 

“Gumi! Fukase! Oh, you two haven’t been here in weeks!” An elderly worker came over and gave us both a hug. “I was so afraid you two had left! Ohh, I was so worried…” 

 

Fukase snickered and awkwardly returned the hug, his eyes glaring at me as I stood there. “No, you know how it is, we’re always busy.”

 

“At least you two aren’t getting into any trouble!”

 

I gingerly pulled out of the embrace and went to look for what we came for, already ready to leave. I shuffled through the racks of clothes, carefully observing each one. I pulled out a sparkly, sequin skirt. It was painful to the sight, but not too horrible. I picked it up, looked at it in a mirror as I held it over my hips to visualize. I shook my head, putting it back where I found it. 

 

At about that point, Fukase finally came to join me. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s nothing wrong with that one,” he commented, looking around again.

 

“It’s too bright,” I muttered, sorting through some shorts. “I don’t like pink, anyway. It’s too flashy.”

 

“You  _ want _ flashy!” He hissed, flicking the side of my head. “Flashy draws attention.”

 

“So do butts and boobs, so that’s what I’m showing off,” I replied, softly so no one around could hear. I pulled out a pair of cut-off shorts. They were cotton and black, streaks of blue and green on the right hip. I hummed quietly in thought, then kept them with me as I moved to the other side where the tops were located.  I stared at it a while, then sighed. “Whatever, I’m trying this on.” He gave me a thumbs up, I returned it with an eye roll before heading to the changing station. 

 

~~~~~

 

Believe it or not, we got it. Normally, we would set this aside for later, maybe stare at it for a while before forgetting we actually got something an hour or so later. 

 

But no. Here I was, listening to my lunatic best friend cheer me on as I danced seductively on my bed. He sat on my carpeted floor, giggling like a child as he clapped his hands along to an imaginary song. 

 

“Yesss! Work that!” He snickered, reaching out to me. I stuck a hand out and drew it along his jawbone, kissing his nose gently and playfully. He snorted, ushering me back to my makeshift stage. “Show me what you’re made of! C’mon, you gotta do better than that!” 

 

I huffed, already out of breath and really hot from the exertion, despite only wearing clothes that covered my chest and maybe my upper thigh. My forest green hair was momentarily tied back into a messy ponytail, strands loose from lack of attention to detail and from jumping around brushed in my face. Nonetheless, I gave him more. I rolled hips and giggled, exposing my belly and parts of my hip. I then went to one of the supporting beams and dragged a hand down, snickering and laughing all the while. I went to take a spin, holding tightly to the top and around the beam. 

 

I wasn’t laughing anymore when I heard a snap, and the wooden beam completely broke off where I held it. Sure enough, and to my luck, I wasn’t exactly on top of the bed before, and fell to the ground, the beam hitting me in the face. I let out a sharp yelp and whined, rubbing my eye where it now felt tender. 

 

Fukase, my so-called-best-friend, sat and laughed even harder. 

 

He eventually crawled over, taking me into his arms as he played with my horribly-made ponytail. “There there, get a boo-boo?”

 

“Fuck off, Fukase,” I snipped, pulling my hand from my face. “That really fuckin’ hurt.”

 

“Yeah, it’s bruising,” he commented softly, then looked to the supporter. “...That’s a bit more than bruised.”

 

I groaned, pulling from his grip. As if the joke wasn’t over, he let a hand collide with my butt. “View’s nice.”

 

“Can it, Fuck-ass.”

 

“Excuse me?” He chided, laughing harder than earlier. 

 

“You fuckin’ heard me.” I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn’t. I broke into a heavy fit of laughter. “I’m calling you that from now on.”

 

“Really?” He looked to me for a moment before sighing. “Guess I can’t stop you. You want some ice?”

 

The pain was already going down, and I didn’t want to trouble him, so I shook my head. “It’ll just be sore. The bed however,” I stared at the broken pole, “no clue what to do.” The supports were too big to glue back on, and nothing else I could do would not make it look suspicious. 

“No one can say that one is broken if they’re  _ all _ broken,” Fukase suggested, and at first, I objected. 

 

But that’s how I lie here. My bed’s support beams snapped off and in the closet. 

 

I was in a weird half awake daze, staring at my ceiling. Fukase was long gone, he went back home. I started to reminisce in our relationship, and it did admittedly make me smile. He was a sweet boy, and a lot more understanding than most people. 

 

That’s what I thought as I fell back asleep. When I closed my eyes, I saw the stage again. This time, I was with a bunch of other people—people I’ve never seen before. I was looking around for that girl from the other night, but couldn’t see her. Feedback came through the speakers as a microphone turned on, and a lady walked to the front of the stage as if it was a catwalk. 

 

“Thank you for coming to the annual music competition!” She cheered, and the crowd began to roar, taking in her voice and beauty. It made my heart flutter. “We heard you! The winners of your votes will be announced shortly! For now—“ she turned to the line of teenagers behind her, as well as the odd group of police guards not too far away—“I would like to thank Better Hope foundation, which gave us six of our contestants tonight from the adolescent corrections center!”

 

That explains a lot. 

 

I felt something tighten around my hand, and I glanced to my left. Sure enough, there was the girl. “Hey, I’m sure we did fine,” she whispered, and over the loud crowd, I somehow managed to hear her, and her soft, angelic voice calmed me—well, enough as it could; I was stunned by her beauty everytime we locked eyes, which happened to be now. Her eyes were huge, as soft as a deer’s and as blue as the bright sky. I felt I could just… I went to pull her closer, my body drawing to her like a magnet. 

 

And before we kissed, I fell into a deep enough sleep for the dream to sorta end. It’s when you have a dream, and you know what happened, but you don’t remember at the same time. At least I got to kiss her in my dreams. 


End file.
